


It's all Fluff

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant is offended, Dorks in Love, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara just wanted to pet the dog, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena thinks its adorable, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: This started off as my attempt at Supercorptober but now it's just single word one-shot prompts so feel free to requests stuff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. I Guess I Just Fell For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Fall.
> 
> Kara comes literally crashing into Lena’s office. Dorks being in love ensues.

Lena sat in her office staring blankly at her computer screen. It was nearing 10pm. She knew she should be heading home soon, she was very surprised that Kara hadn’t showed up suddenly to whisk her home. The blonde has taken it upon herself these past few weeks to ensure that the brunette was going home at a reasonable time. 

Lena looked down at her phone, silently hoping that there would be a message there from her best friend but there was nothing. 

There was a loud bang from behind her causing the brunette to quickly turn in her chair and look out the window. She couldn’t see anything, but suddenly something came flying through the large balcony window and Lena leapt out of the way. 

She came out from behind her desk to see her best friend sprawled on the floor with the red cape of her suit over her head.

“Kara!” She yelled out quickly scurrying to her side. 

Lena pulled the cape to the side revealing her face, her blue eyes sparkling up at her.

The blonde smirked, “I guess you could say I just fell for you.” She joked. 

The brunette rolled her eyes as she gave her best friend a shove, “How long have you been waiting to use that one, you dork?” 

Kara smiled, “A while, actually.” She said sitting up, “What are you still doing here? Lena, do you have any idea what time it is? You shouldn’t still be at work.” She complained. 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “What am I doing here? Asks the girl who just came crashing through _my_ window. What are you doing here?” She asked, “Do you have something you need to finish off, Supergirl?” She coyly raised an eyebrow. 

The Super quickly shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “No, it’s been taken care of. I wasn’t aware of how close I was to the building and I didn’t think that the final blow would just.” The blonde made a soft whooshing sound as she mimed out the scene with her hands. She knocked one fist against the other, flinging it back and making an explosion sound. 

Lena stared at her idiot friend and couldn’t hold back her laughter, “You, Kara Danvers, are the biggest dork I’ve ever met.” 

Kara smiled widely, “Thanks.” Lena simply shook her head at the blonde.

“I suppose now I have to go home since you’ve almost destroyed my office, Supergirl.” She joked.

Kara’s smiled dropped slightly, “Someone from the DEO will get your window sorted.” Kara mumbled nervously as she looked at the mess she had made of the CEO’s office.

Lena chuckled, “It’s fine, Kara, really. I was actually just wondering how long it would be until you came crashing in here demanding I go home. I just didn’t think it would happen so literally.” 

The Super laughed, “Can I at least offer you a lift home? So I know you’re home and not hiding in this building somewhere.” She joked. 

The brunette smiled, “how can I say no to _the_ Girl of Steel?” She flirted as she leant closer to the blonde. 

Kara laughed as she jumped to her feet. Lena let out a soft huff of breath, she hopes that one of these days the blonde will pick up on her flirting, but today doesn’t seem to be that day. Lena has been trying for three years of their friendship to drop hints, but the blonde simply doesn’t seem to pick up on it. The brunette can’t really blame her too much, Kara is an alien and she is very subtle in her flirty comments.

Lena smiled as she got to her feet.

“You know the drill. Hold on tight.” Kara announced as she picked Lena up. The brunette let out a soft squeak in surprise as she threw her arms around the blonde’s neck and clung to her tightly. The Super had only flew her home once before and Lena wasn’t used to how easily she could pick her up.

#

Kara stepped onto the balcony and gently set Lena on her feet. The brunette stumbled slightly, unable to regain her balance on her high heels. She staggered forwards and Kara caught her easily, wrapping her arm securely around her waist and pulling her close against her. 

Lena stared up into Kara’s blue eyes, “I guess it was my turn to fall for you.” She whispered. 

She watched as Kara’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink, “How long have you been waiting to use that one?” Kara responded, throwing her own words back at her.

Lena bit her lower lip gently as she slowly reached up and tucked a strand of the Super’s blonde hair behind her ear, “A while.” She mumbled. 

Kara’s eyes widened in response and the brunette quickly dropped her gaze, “Um…” She stuttered as she stepped out of the blonde’s hold, “Th-thanks for the lift.” She mumbled. 

The brunette turned to open her balcony door but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She turned to look at Kara. The blonde stepped closer to her and hesitantly cupped her cheek. 

Lena subconsciously leant into the warm touch of the Kryptonian, “Can I?” The blonde whispered as she slowly pressed her forehead against the smaller woman’s.

The brunette nodded quickly, “Please.” She gasped out. 

Within seconds, Kara pressed their lips together and Lena slipped into pure bliss as she gently gripped her back of the blonde’s neck pulling her closer.

#

A stream of light shone through the curtains stirring Lena from her sleep. She turned and pressed herself closer to the warm body beside her. An arm wrapped firmly around her waist and pulled her as close as she could get. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile, “Morning, darling.” She whispered. 

Kara murmured something that Lena couldn’t quite make out as she buried her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

She pressed a few kisses there and Lena instinctively moved her neck to give her more space, “I guess you could say.” Kara whispered as her lips travelled from her neck to her jaw. 

The brunette let out a soft moan as the feeling. Kara pressed her lips gently against Lena’s and the smaller woman responded eagerly to the touch. 

The blonde pulled away and pressed her forehead against Lena’s, “That we fell for each other.” 

Lena groaned as she gently shoved the blonde, “You’re such a dork.” She said unable to hold in her laughter. 

Kara smiled, “I’m your dork.” 


	2. I Promise, I won’t burn down my kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very behind, but my brain has been wreaking havoc on me these past few days so I’m going to try my very best to get caught up.

Kara scurried around her kitchen pulling the various ingredients that she bought the day before from her cupboards. Her phone buzzed from the countertop and she smiled at the name on the screen – Lena. 

She answered happily, “Hi, baby!” She yelled through the phone. 

A soft chuckle came through the phone, “You’re in a good mood.” The brunette responded, “You haven’t burnt your kitchen down before I’ve even got there, have you?” She asked skeptically.

Kara let out a soft, playful groan, “Lena.” She grumbled, drawing out the ‘a’ causing the other woman to laugh.

“Not that I don’t trust you, darling.” 

“Sure.” Kara grumbled.

Lena laughed, “I’m just leaving work, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

The blonde couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across her face, “Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you!” 

“I love you too, Kara.” She responded before the line went dead.

It was just shy of noon. Lena wasn’t meant to go into work but called in to review a prototype for a new piece of tech. It took a little convincing, Lena had insisted at the beginning of their relationship that Sundays were the only full day she could take from work, but the blonde managed to flip the younger woman’s work routine upside down in the nine months they’d been dating. 

Kara finished gathering up everything she needed and couldn’t help but smile as she heard her apartment door open from behind her. 

She turned around and sped to the brunette’s side, “Hi!” She squeaked. 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “Hello, darling.” She said as she pressed a sweet kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

The blonde responded with a dorky smile as she took her girlfriend’s coat, “Go get changed. As much as I love your hot business clothes, it’s now home time which means comfy attire only.” She told her, practically shooing her in the direction of her bedroom. 

The brunette let out a throaty chuckle as she headed into Kara’s room to change. 

#

When the brunette emerged, she was wearing a pair of her own jeans and one of Kara’s blue sweatshirts. She had also stolen a pair of black fluffy socks and had them on her feet. 

Kara stared at her girlfriend and smiled, “Perfect.” She said as Lena made her way to her side. 

The smaller woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist, “So what is it you’re making?” She asked before placing a sweet kiss on Kara’s cheek. 

Kara smiled, “Caramel squares.” She squeaked happily. 

Lena rolled her eyes, “I still can’t believe Sam is trusting you to contribute baked goods to Ruby’s school Bake-Sale.” She muttered, “I’ve watched you over-boil water.” 

The blonde stuck out her bottom lip, “I promise, I won’t burn down my kitchen.” She mumbled. 

Lena let out a soft chuckle as she cupped Kara’s cheeks with her hands, “That’s why I’m here. To make sure your apartment stays in one piece, and the food remains edible.” She told her before pressing her lips against the taller woman’s in a soft, quick kiss. 

Kara smiled against the touch, “It’ll be fine. The only thing we really have to watch is the caramel. It burns easy.” Lena let out a soft hum in response as the blonde quickly got to work measuring out the sugar and flour. 

#

Lena wasn’t entirely certain how her clumsy, water-burning girlfriend pulled it off, but she managed to cook the shortbread to perfection and was stirring the caramel gently in the pot. As it began to bubble, she turned down the heat and continued to stir. 

“I’m impressed, darling.” She told her, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder, moulding herself to her side and wrapping her arms securely around her waist.

Kara smiled as she turned her head to place a sweet kiss to the smaller woman’s hairline, “Told you I wouldn’t burn down my kitchen.” She quipped causing Lena to let out a soft chuckle.

“Don’t jinx it. You’ve still the caramel to finish and the chocolate to melt. You burnt the chocolate last time.” Lena reminded her, bringing up a movie night a few weeks ago were the Super had tried to melt some chocolate to dip marshmallows and strawberries into but wound up burning it. 

Kara frowned, “Can you do the chocolate for me?” She asked sweetly. 

Lena smiled, “Of course, darling.” She said, standing on her toes slightly to kiss her cheek. 

Once the caramel was at the thickness Kara wanted, she poured it over the cooled shortbread.

Lena quickly claimed the pot that the blonde had set to the side while she was spreading it out and dipped her finger in to gather up any leftover caramel. Kara turned and watched as her girlfriend licked the golden, sugary substance off her finger.

She chuckled, “Look at you now, Lena Luthor. I never thought I’d see the day.” She joked.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “I’m only human.” She muttered, “Besides, this is really good.” She commented, eating more. 

Kara walked over and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist as she put the pot on the counter, “What was it you were saying about the food remaining edible and me burning down my kitchen?” She asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Lena chuckled as wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, Kara let out a soft moan at the taste of the caramel on the other woman’s lips, “I take it all back.” 

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “I love you, Lee.” She whispered.

“I love you too, darling.” Lena responded, unable to stop herself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. You can find me on Tumblr (artyqueer) and I accept any requests :)


	3. Let Them Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Dancing
> 
> Lena and Kara unveil their relationship at a Gala - there's not actually a lot of dancing, I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very aware that it is now the 15th of October and I am only now getting on track, but my brain has stopped being sad and has gifted me with the will to do things, so enjoy me rapidly writing and uploading everything in my brain from the past two weeks.

Kara stared up at Lena from the ground as she made her speech. She couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful brunette. This wasn’t the first L-Corp Gala Kara had accompanied her to, but it was the first where they were an official couple.

They’ve only been together three months. Kara had finally realised that the brunette had been dropping an obnoxious amount of hints that she liked her as more than a friend for over a year. Well, not so much realised, more Alex telling her at game night how utterly blind she was being to Lena’s blatant flirting.

The world didn’t know that, however. The couple found it quite funny whenever a gossip article would surface in a random magazine trying to figure out the intricacy of their relationship.

The crowd erupted into soft applause as Lena finished her speech. Kara made eye-contact with her and shot her a proud smile before she made her way off the stage.

The blonde hung back for a moment, knowing that the CEO would have people to talk to, and questions to answer. For once, Kara wasn’t covering this event, she was able to just stand back and relax. The thought made her a little sad, she was trying to get as many Lena Luthor articles as she could before they made their relationship public because she wouldn’t be allowed to due to biased. But Kara’s articles on Lena were always slightly biased anyway.

A wide smile crossed Kara’s face as she spotted Lena coming towards her through the crowd about ten minutes later.

The brunette smiled as Kara wrapped her into a hug, “You did amazing as always.” She praised, causing the Luthor’s cheeks to flush slightly.

“Thank you, darling.” She responded, “Sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you didn’t get too bored.” She added with a soft chuckle.

Kara shook her head, “Not at all.”

A soft level of music began to play and Kara’s eyes flickered around the room. There wasn’t many, but there were a few couples slowly swaying to the music and the blonde smiled slightly, “What would you say if I asked you to dance with me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Lena looked at the woman and laughed, “I would remind you that I can’t dance.” She joked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “And you think I can? Let me remind you, Lena Luthor, that I am an alien.” She whispered causing the younger woman to let out a soft chuckle in response.

The brunette stared at the blonde in awe for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, “I think it’s time.” She mumbled.

Kara raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion, “I find it very hard to keep my hands off you in public, Miss Danvers.” Lena husked. Her change in tone caused the blonde to flush as she nervously started to fiddle with her glasses.

It was Lena’s idea initially to keep their relationship status to themselves until they had figured it out. Kara had wholeheartedly agreed, but the pair soon realised how hard it was. They were connected at the hip more than they were before they started dating. Their hands were always entwined together, movie nights found Lena curled up on Kara’s lap, Kara had come to enjoy placing random kisses on different spots of Lena’s face and neck.

“You’re sure?” Kara asked softly.

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she slipped her arms around the blonde’s neck, pressing her front tight against hers, “Absolutely.” She whispered.

The blonde smiled as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s waist. The pair slowly swayed in their little bubble, the sound of the people around them completely blocked out.

Lena smiled as she inched her face forwards and pressed her lips gently to Kara’s. The blonde responded quickly, giving her waist a gentle squeeze as they pulled apart.

The brunette trailed her thumb along Kara’s bottom lip, rubbing away a bit of her deep red lipstick that had smudged there, “Everyone’s staring, aren’t they?” She asked.

Kara’s eyes quickly flicked around the room, “No not everyo… Nope, she looked. Yeah, they are.” She said with a soft chuckle.

“Let them.” She said pressing her lips against Kara’s again.

#

Kara smiled as she felt the body beside her begin to stir, “Morning, Lee.” She whispered.

Lena let out a soft hum as she nuzzled into Kara’s neck, not fully ready to commit to getting out of bed. Instead tightening her grip on the warm Kryptonian’s waist and cuddling further into her touch.

Kara’s phone began to buzz from beside her breaking the couple from their peaceful, quiet morning cuddles. She reached out and her eyes widened as she stared at Cat Grant’s name on her phone.

“I thought you were off today.” Lena mumbled sleepily.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, “So did I.” She muttered before answering the call, putting it on speaker.

 _“I can’t believe you kept this from me, Kara Danvers!”_ She snapped, _“When were you planning on telling me that you and Lena Luthor were an item?”_

Lena tried to stop herself from laughing as Kara’s face flushed a bright red, “So, you’ve seen the photos from last night?”

Cat let out a harsh sigh, _“You and Lena are trending news, of course I’ve seen the photos.”_ She snapped grumpily.

Lena giggled, unable to hold herself back anymore, “I’ll give you an exclusive, Cat. Would that be enough to tie you over? To be the only publication to have any intel on our relationship?” She perked up.

 _“Oh, Lena, you’re there.”_ She responded in surprise.

The brunette smiled as Kara placed a loving kiss on her forehead, “Kara makes my bed warmer, I barely let her leave.” She responded catching Kara’s lips as she leaned back.

 _“Okay. I’ll take the exclusive, thank you, Lena. I’ll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your day.”_ She told the pair.

The couple chuckled, “Bye, Cat.” They said in unison before the line went dead.

Lena chuckled softly as she shifted to straddle the blonde’s waist, “I’m surprised she waited until morning rather than calling you the second the photos hit Twitter.”

Kara smiled as she ran her hands along her girlfriend’s thighs, “One of life’s great mysteries, Cat Grant.” She joked as Lena leaned down and captured her lips in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you're enjoying this madness. I don't actually know what I'm doing, I'm genuinely free falling it. But if you have any specific brand of Supercorp fluff you would like to see, because that's really all I'm capable of doing, feel free to let me know :)


	4. Can We Keep Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Dog
> 
> Kara and Lena find a stray dog while having a picnic in the park - Kara is determined to pet him.

The crisp October air was cool, but the sun that was shining persuaded the pair to spend their Sunday having a picnic in the park. Kara held the bag with their food in one hand and had Lena’s fingers firmly entwined with her own in the other.

Upon reaching the park, they were surprised to find there weren’t many people around. Kara smiled as she gently led Lena to a spot under a tree at the far side of the park before dropping her hand to lay down their blanket.

Once the blanket was down, Kara sat herself down in the middle and pulled Lena down on top of her. The brunette let out a soft chuckle as she pressed a sweet kiss to the other woman’s cheek.

The blonde smiled as the younger woman sat next to her, her side pressed tight against hers, no doubt trying to absorb the heat that was radiating from the Kryptonian.

Kara opened the bag and handed Lena her chicken sandwich, the green lettuce made the blonde grimace slightly, “Four years as friends, nearly two years of dating and you still make that face every time I eat something green.” Lena joked.

“Lettuce isn’t that bad, it could be worst. But it’s still rabbit food.” The blonde grumbled pulling her own ham and cheese sandwich out of the bag.

The pair sat eating their food, exchanging pleasant conversation until Kara’s head shot up, hearing a noise.

“Have somewhere you need to be, Supergirl? You know I’m happy to wait, darling.” Lena assured her giving her thigh a gentle squeeze.

Kara shook her head as she looked around, “No, it’s not that.” She mumbled.

Her gaze finally stopped on a small dog across the park who had managed to get himself stuck between the bars of the fence enclosing a small flower bed. Kara chuckled to herself, “Maybe it is a Supergirl job.” She joked lightly.

Lena followed her gaze and spotted the dog herself, “Away you go then.” She chuckled, knowing Kara wouldn’t be able to help herself.

Kara got to her feet and made her way over to the dog. He was small but sturdy, looking like something between a Beagle and a Border Collie. He wasn’t a puppy, but he definitely wasn’t older than three. His head was stuck facing inwards at the flower bed.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle as she leaned down beside him, “Hey there, Buddy. Need some help?” She asked grasping the dog’s attention.

He let out a low growl as he tugged backwards against the bars trying to free himself.

Kara chuckled as she reached out and with minimal effort, pried the bars apart enough for the little dog to free his head. He stumbled back, falling on his back and Kara let out a loud laugh.

The dog got to his feet and gave himself a firm shake. Kara noticed then that he wasn’t wearing a collar. The dog looked at her for a moment.

The blonde smiled, still bent down on her knees as she offered the dog her hand to sniff. He coward away and took off in a run.

Kara frowned as she got up and made her way back over to her girlfriend who had been watching from across the park.

The blonde huffed as she sat back down next to Lena who couldn’t help but laugh, “Upset because he wouldn’t let you pet him, darling?” She asked jokingly.

Lena pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as Kara began to pout, effectively wiping it from her face as she smiled into Lena’s touch.

The brunette pulled back and smiled, peering over Kara’s shoulder, “It appears we have an audience.” She told her.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she turned around to look over her shoulder. A few paces from where they were sitting, the dog was watching them intently.

The woman couldn’t help but smile as she picked up a bit of crust that was left over from her sandwich. She ripped a little bit off and tossed it in the small dog’s direction. Intrigued, the dog potted over and sniffed the offering before picking it up and eating it.

Kara gave a triumphant smile as she held the rest of the bread in her hand, holding it out towards the dog, “Here, Buddy.” She called out softly.

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her girlfriend, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her from feeding the stray – the Kryptonian loved dogs and would do anything to pet the scruffy looking mongrel.

He walked towards them slowly and hesitantly, his tail slightly between his legs. He reached them and sniffed at the food in Kara’s fingers before gently taking it from her.

The blonde looked at her girlfriend who was pressed against her side and shot her a wide smile, Lena let out a soft chuckle, “Good for you, darling.” She joked.

Kara offered the animal her hand again, giving him a moment to sniff before she scratched at his ears. The dog almost keeled over, panting happily with the attention he was now receiving.

He inched closer and rolled over, exposing his stomach for Kara to scratch. The Super was thrilled as she scratched happily at the dog’s scruffy white belly. His fur was long and matted, Kara grew curious as to how long the dog had been on the streets for.

“Hey, Lee?”

Lena let out a soft hum as she rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek, “Yes, darling?” She responded. The Luthor knew exactly where the blonde was headed.

“Think we could get him checked out? He has no collar, but he might be chipped.” She offered up.

The brunette’s eyes widened slightly, that’s not what she thought the other woman was going to ask her at all. She was certain the blonde was going to ask if they could keep him. They’d been talking about getting a pet after they moved into their first two bed house two months ago. Now that they had a garden, Kara had been trying to entice the brunette into the idea of adding to their family with a small furry creature.

Lena nodded, “I suppose so.” Kara smiled widely.

#

The couple walked out of the Vet’s, Kara holding the scruffy animal in her arms, Lena holding the bag from their picnic.

They’d found out that he was two years old and wasn’t chipped. The vet had told them that it looked like he had been on the streets for a while so it was likely whomever owned him last didn’t chip him and abandoned him somewhere.

“Can we keep him?” Kara suddenly blurted out.

Lena let out a soft bark of laughter, “I was wondering how long it would take you. I half expected you to ask in the park.” She joked.

The Luthor reached out with her free hand and scratched the small dog’s head, he leaned into her touch happily as he licked her hand, “He’s going to need a name.” She stated simply.

Kara’s eyes widened as a huge smile crossed her face, “Really!” She squeaked happily.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s excitement, “Yes. We’ve been talking about it, and he seems rather perfect.”

#

That evening was spent on the sofa, the couple curled up watching a movie. Lena had her legs thrown across the blonde’s lap with her head resting on her shoulder and Kara’s arm wrapped securely around her waist.

The freshly bathed and groomed dog was on top of them, curled up peacefully in the warmth, his bright red Superman bandana tied around his neck, the name Teddy embroidered underneath Kara’s family crest. Funnily, the bandana was Lena’s idea.

Kara turned her head to look at the brunette and smiled, “I love you.” She whispered.

Lena looked up and smiled, “I love you too, darling.” She responded, pressing her lips gently against Kara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the fluff. When I say it’s all fluff, I mean it. I’m trying my best to catch up, thanks for sticking with it. 
> 
> Bexs


End file.
